


Happy Birthday, Yamaguchi

by ImotoChan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, its kinda just pointless fluff, its not very good but i wanted to do smthn for this babes bday, its yams bday!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImotoChan/pseuds/ImotoChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team celebrates Yamaguchi's birthday, and give him a little gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Yamaguchi

**Author's Note:**

> idrk yams is precious i love him v much

_"Why do you mean your birthday's next week??" Hinata exclaims, nearly flinging his pencil across the room. Kageyama grunts, not looking up from his notes._   
  
_"Ah, yeah, I guess I never mentioned it?" Yamaguchi smiles sheepishly, scratching the back of his head._   
  
_Hinata jumps up and runs over to the volleyball calendar on Yamaguchi's wall, and quickly scribbles a small drawing on it._   
  
_"There!"_   
  
_Yamaguchi laughs when he sees it, "Thanks, Hinata."_   
  
_"Do your work," Kageyama states, and Hinata sighs._   
  
_"Right, right."_   
  
_"Hey, Yamaguchi, how do I do this?"_

  
///

  
Yamaguchi blinks one eye open before the other, groaning when the sunlight makes his eyes squint and tear up. The calendar had a large smiley face on today's date, and a small cake, courtesy of Hinata.

Yamaguchi eyes the date wearily, shaking his head as thoughts he really doesn't need to be having right now find their way into it. It would be like any other day, he would go to school, and then club, and then he and Tsukki would go home and study for their math test, nothing special.  
  
(Some part of Yamaguchi was hoping that Tsukki had planned something, but Yamaguchi knew better than to hope.)  
  
"Kei is here!"  
  
Yamaguchi groans, quickly jumping out of bed, "I'll be right there!". He throws on his uniform and takes one look in the mirror before sighing.   
  
"Great, just great," He mumbles, running a hand through his hair once, glaring down the small piece that always stick up, hoping it'll for once settle properly on his head.  
  
"Tadashi!"  
  
"Coming, mom!"  
  
Yamaguchi grabs his bag before running down the stairs, nearly tripping on the last one. He's met by his mom, her arms crossed and small frown on her face, and Tsukishima, sitting at the dining table, something like confusion on his face.  
  
"I made your favorite breakfast, Tadashi," The frown on his mother's face turns into a smile, "Happy birthday, honey."  
  
Yamaguchi grins, throwing his arms around his mom, "Thanks, mom."  
  
Tsukishima sits at the table, wearily watching the two and glancing at his phone.  
  
"You really didn't have to, me and Tsukki could have just stopped on the way to school."  
  
"Nonsense, sit down, enjoy!" His mom grins, ruffling his hair.  
  
Yamaguchi gives his mom a smile before sitting down, inhaling the scent of blueberry pancakes. Tsukishima watches Yamaguchi take the first bite, smiling when the boy grins, “These are great, mom!”

His mom smiles, ruffling her son’s hair, “I’m glad you like it. Now, I’m going to go get ready for work. Clean up after yourselves before leaving.”

“Okay, mom!” Yamaguchi takes another small bite, smiling blissfully.

Tsukishima nibbles on his, never really being someone with a large appetite in the morning.

“Do you have plans after school?” The blonde asks, playing with the food on his plate.

Yamaguchi shrugs, “Mom’s gonna be home late, so probably not.” _Aah did he plan something?_

“Okay,” Tsukishima checks his phone, typing out something before putting it away.

The rest of breakfast is relatively quiet, Yamaguchi too involved with his pancakes to speak much. He finishes, and the two make their way to school. Yamaguchi hums as they walk, rambling on the volleyball game that was on TV last night and how one of the servers did a jump-float serve, exactly like Shimada-san--"

“It was amazing! I hope I can serve like that soon, I’ll be able to help the team and--” Yamaguchi trips on the sidewalk, nearly falling when Tsukishima grabs his arm, pulling him back up.

“Watch where you’re going.” Tsukishima mumbles, letting go of Yamaguchi’s arm.

“Oh, thanks, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi grins, and if Tsukishima walked a few inches closer to him after that, well,  he wasn’t about to say anything.

  
  
///

  
  
The day remained quiet, save for the embarrassing moment when a girl from Yamaguchi's class (gosh he was horrible with names) thrusted a letter at him and said happy birthday before dashing away.   
  
Tsukishima had raised his eyebrows and Yamaguchi had shrugged, shoving the letter in his pocket and resolving to read it later.  
  
Practice was loud, as usual, but Kageyama and Hinata seemed to be getting more in sync, their quick becoming more accurate than before. Yamaguchi catches Hinata whispering something to Sugawara and they both stare at him before smiling and waving.   
  
By the time practice ends, Yamaguchi's ready to go home and study, but he's stopped by Hinata, who has a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Yamaguchi! We're going to get meat buns to celebrate your birthday!"   
  
Yamaguchi sighs, "We really don't have to--"  
  
"Shush! One of our little crows is getting older, we have to!" Sugawara states, leaving little room for negotiation.  
  
"Fine," Yamaguchi mumbles, heading to the lockers to get dressed. By the time he's done, half the team is waiting for him outside.  
  
"Everyone ready to go?" Sugawara asks, the team nodding in response.

Yamaguchi trails behind the team, Tsukishima walking beside him. Hinata and Kageyama excitedly lead, Sugawara constantly reminding them to stay off the road.

“Did you know they were planning this?” Yamaguchi whispers to the blonde, raising an eyebrow.

Tsukishima shrugs, “Dunno.”

Yamaguchi smiles, “Oh, okay.”, because in Tsukishima’s book, that meant that yeah, he probably had something to do with it.

  
  
///

  
  
They get their food quickly, Coach Ukai kicking them out while saying that they have early practice tomorrow and needed to go home and sleep.  
  
The team stands under the dim streetlights outside Ukai’s store. Daichi smiles, patting Yamaguchi’s back in a way Yamaguchi is sure meant to be affectionate, "Happy birthday, Yamaguchi."

Asahi smiles at Yamaguchi, "Happy birthday, Yamaguchi. I hope your year is full of good health and luck."   
  
"Happy Birthday, Yamaguchi!" Nishinoya jumps onto Yamaguchi's back, nearly knocking the boy over.   
  
Tanaka throws an arm around Yamaguchi, messing up his hair and grinning, "Here's to another year of awesomeness."  
  
"Happy birfday, Yamaguchi!!" Hinata exclaims, one meat bun still in his hand, the other shoved in his mouth. Kageyama grunts, nodding besides Hinata.  
  
"Happy birthday, Yamaguchi." Sugawara smiles, and he hands Yamaguchi a bag.  
  
Yamaguchi takes the bag slowly and looks inside, his eyes going wide and his chest tingling.   
  
And Yamaguchi is suddenly full of so much warmth and kindness, he isn't sure what to do, so he just smiles, hoping the team doesn't notice his teary eyes.  
  
He stares at picture of them all, grinning at the camera, and the frame, with the words "Karasuno, fly!" engraved on it.  
  
"Thank you."  
  


  
///

  
  
"Did you have fun?" Tsukishima asks as they make their way back, the team dispersing after Yamaguchi had received his gift.  
  
"Mm, I really...I love our team, even if they're obnoxious and idiots, I'm happy I'm not alone anymore. I mean!! I always have you, Tsukki and you're more than enough, but gah I do love them." Yamaguchi mumbles as he fiddles with his red scarf and smiles at the ground.  
  
Tsukishima smiles slightly at the boy before stopping, causing Yamaguchi to stop too.  
  
"Tsukki?" He tilts his head to the side, confused.  
  
"Happy birthday, Yamaguchi." Tsukishima hands a small disk to Yamaguchi, and Yamaguchi grins, his cheeks dusted pink from the cold and who knows what else.   
  
"Aah, Tsukki, thank you! You really didn't have to get me anything," Yamaguchi brings the CD to his chest and smiles the widest most genuine smile Tsukishima swears he has ever seen.  
  
Tsukishima gulps, because wow since when was his best friend this beautiful? He blames it for the way the streetlights make Yamaguchi look like the moon, and his freckles like small stars, and if anyone were to ask what happened next, Tsukishima would definitely not say that he leaned forward and kissed one of those constellations.  
  
"T-tsukki?" Their noses touch, and Yamaguchi's voice is quiet and unsure.   
  
"Shut up, Yamaguchi." Tsukishima murmurs, closing the distance between them.  
  
There are no fireworks, no explosions, but Tsukishima feels like this is something he was meant to do, like it's only natural the Yamaguchi's lips kiss back,  moving clumsily against his, and that Yamaguchi's hands are linked around his neck, and that Yamaguchi is on his tip toes, leaning further and further into the kiss.  
  
"T-tsukki..." Yamaguchi mumbles when they pull apart, his lips red and his ears pink.  
  
"Yeah?" Tsukishima replies breathlessly, forehead pressed against Yamaguchi's.  
  
"I think this is the best birthday ever." Yamaguchi giggles and Tsukishima smiles, relishing in the sound.  
  
"Good." Tsukishima lets their fingers intertwine as they continuing walking home.   
  
"Do you wanna be my boyfriend, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asks, staring at their hands with a small smile on his face.  
  
Tsukishima is thankful for the dark because he can feel his face heating up. He nods, "Yeah.”

  
"Thanks, Tsukki," Yamaguchi grins, warm and gentle, the way Tsukishima thinks Yamaguchi always is.  
  
Tsukishima gives Yamaguchi’s hand a small squeeze, smiling slightly at the shorter boy, 

 

"Happy Birthday, Yamaguchi." 

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me @ bunnies-html.tumblr.com


End file.
